Know Your Stars
by Queen Datsuh
Summary: Know Your Stars goes after characters of the show Storm Hawks. What questions will be asked? Or more likely, what accusations will me made. Prepare for hilarity. And some angry characters.
1. Piper

**Know Your Stars**

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. I also don't own The Amanda Show where I'm taking the 'Know Your Stars' segment.

_Piper_

Piper opens her eyes and yawns.

"Time to get…" Piper started, "what the hell?" she demanded, "why is my bed in the middle of a stage!"

**Know Your Stars.**

**Know Your Stars.**

"Hello," Piper said.

**Know Your Stars.**

**Know Your Stars.**

"What the heck is this!" Piper shouted, "Finn if this is your idea of a…"

**Piper of the Storm Hawks.**

"I'm going to find the Condor," Piper said getting out of bed.

**Hates Radarr because he is different.**

Piper froze.

**Piper of the Storm Hawks.**

**Tells everyone Radarr is their pet to help hide her embarrassment of having him as a teammate.**

"Liar!" Piper exploded, "I love the little guy."

Love? 

"Um," Piper said going red, "not like that."

**Piper loves Radarr.**

"No I do not!" Piper shrieked.

**And that's why she hates him. Because he doesn't love her back.**

"Where are you?" Piper demanded running around the stage, "I'm going to kill you!"

**And now you know Piper of the Storm Hawks.**

"What?" Piper demanded, "wait, is this airing somewhere!"

No answer.

"Hey!" Piper shouted, "you better not be telling lies about me!" she cried, "I don't hate Radarr and I'm not in love with him!"

**If Radarr gets a girlfriend she better keep an eye out.**

"What!" Piper shouted.

The stage lights dim.

"Hello," Piper said walking around in darkness, "hey this isn't funny."

Piper is left to wander and the mysterious person moves on to his next victim.

----

**_Please review and tell me what you think. Stork is next._**


	2. Stork

**Know Your Stars**

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. I also don't own All That (thanks for the correction Solarian Sweetie) from which I'm taking the 'Know Your Stars' segment.

_Stork_

Stork looks around panicked. One moments he was looking over plans inside the Condor and the next he's one some stage.

**Know Your Stars.**

**Know Your Stars.**

"Is this a new plan by Master Cyclonis?" Stork asked.

**Know Your Stars.**

**Know Your Stars.**

"Wait, I'm a star?" Stork asked.

**Stork of the Storm Hawks.**

"Um, yes?" Stork asked.

**Stork likes to…**

Stork sees wings leading to backstage and starts walking towards it.

**Wait I'm not finished!**

"I don't know you," Stork said frankly, "why would I stay here?"

**Um…**

"Wait," Stork said, "is this some pathetic attempt of imitating a prank show?" he asked.

**Um…I don't think it's pathetic.**

"So where's the prank?" Stork asked.

**I got you from the Condor! I trapped you on stage!**

Stork pointed to the wings.

**(Groans)**

"You're sad," Stork said heading backstage.

**Wait!**

Stork sighed.

"What?" Stork asked.

**Um…you're um…fat.**

Stork froze.

"Excuse me?" Stork asked.

**You…seem to have gained weight.**

"No I haven't," Stork denied.

**Have you checked a scale?**

Stork paled.

**Cause everyone knows you usually double-check everything.**

"I check my weight once a week," Stork said, "I couldn't have gained weight."

**I think Junko's gonna have to start sharing his clothes.**

"That's not funny!" Stork shouted looking around with increased paranoia, "I'm not getting fat, I'm the perfect weight, I'm…"

**You sure?**

"Ahhhhhh!" Stork screamed and ran off the stage and out the building.

**I really should've chosen this stage for Finn.**

----

_**Thank you for all your reviews and I hope that all of you continue to enjoy this story. Finn is next**_. 


	3. Finn

**Know Your Stars**

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. I also don't own All That from which I'm taking the 'Know Your Stars' segment.

_Finn_

Finn walked into a large garage. Suddenly the door swung shut.

"What the…" Finn started.

**Know Your Stars.**

**Know Your Stars.**

"Um I was told I'd find hot chicks here," Finn said looking around.

**Know Your Stars.**

**Know Your Stars.**

"Dude?" Finn asked.

**Finn of the Storm Hawks.**

"I already know my name," Finn said.

**Likes to wear girly dresses.**

"What!" Finn shouted.

**Girly dresses, are you deaf?**

"I'm not deaf!" Finn shouted in offence.

**You're shouting really loud for someone who can hear. You're actually hurting my ears.**

"GOOD!" Finn exploded.

**No Finn that's Bad. B-A-D.**

"I can spell!" Finn shouted at the faceless voice.

**See what I'm saying? I'm talking about hearing and you're talking about spelling. Seriously, you need to get your ears checked.**

"Argh!" Finn shouted.

**Great now you think you're a pirate.**

"I know I'm not a pirate!" Finn cried.

**Just like you know you have excellent hearing and you don't wear dresses?**

Finn's face was bright red with smoke coming out his ears.

"When I find you," Finn snarled, "I'm going to take my crossbow…"

**And shoot me?**

"…and SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" Finn exploded, "you'll be having ARROW SHAPED children for GRANDKIDS!"

**Okay. We'll be cutting contact now as this announcer has no certification to deal with the mentally ill.**

"I'm not mentally ill!" Finn shouted, "where are you?" he demanded searching through piles of scrap metal.

**And now you know Finn of the Storm Hawks.**

"Know," Finn said, "wait is this live?"

There is no answer.

"Hello?" Finn asked, "if anyone's watching this everything this guy's said about me is a lie," he said, "I just came for chicks, I never expected some fake interview," he continued, "I swear I hear excellently and dresses, only Piper would be wearing those," he insisted, "come on I'm a guy," he put forward, "why would I wear a dress?"

**Maybe you wish you were a little more like Piper.**

"A little…KISS MY ASS!" Finn responded.

**NO THANK YOU. I'm STRICTLY into GIRLS. You know natural born girly girls.**

"Natura…I don't want to be a girl!" Finn shouted in realization.

**You sure shout and whine like one.**

"Oh and I guess the whole dress thing fits in too?" Finn asked sarcastically.

**You confessed to it.**

"I didn't confess to anything!" Finn shouted.

**Okay seriously, you NEED to see a doctor. You can't hear, well at least not very well. You don't understand what you say, and you seem to want to be a girl. Well actually they're surgeons for that type of thing.**

"I'm going to kill you as soon as I find you," Finn said shaking in rage, "I'm going to personally strangle you then leave your body in an abandoned lot for the buzzards."

Crickets start to chirp.

**Um (laughs). That was a joke right?**

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Finn asked angrily his eyes murderous.

**Uh… Bye!**

Suddenly Finn heard running footsteps.

"Get back here!" Finn shouted and gives chase.

But Finn only ends up running into a huge steel wall.

"I'm going to kill this guy as soon as I figure out who he is," Finn said as he slowly slid to the ground.

----

_**Wow I'm really getting reviews. Thank you. Remember to review and Master Cyclonis is next.**_


	4. Master Cyclonis

**Know Your Stars**

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. I also don't own All That from which I'm taking the 'Know Your Stars' segment.

_Master Cyclonis_

Master Cyclonis stood in the large hall of her castle waiting. She had been told that she'd be given a special interview. But only if she saw the interviewer alone.

Master Cyclonis ensured to have a few guards hidden around the area just in case.

"Does this interviewer think I have all night?" Master Cyclonis asked in annoyance.

**Know Your Stars.**

**Know Your Stars.**

"What?" Master Cyclonis asked.

**Know Your Stars.**

**Know Your Stars.**

"I'm a star?" Master Cyclonis asked, "oh, well of course I'm ruler of…"

**Master Cyclonis ruler of Cyclonia.**

"Yes of course," Master Cyclonis said happily.

**Wishes she was Lark all the time.**

Master Cyclonis froze.

Her guards could be heard gasping.

"Um, that's not true," Master Cyclonis answered the accusation.

**Master Cyclonis ruler of Cyclonia.**

"Yes I know that already," Master Cyclonis said agitated.

**Wishes she was leader of the Storm Hawks.**

Master Cyclonis's mouth hit the floor.

**And wants Dark Ace to be her boyfriend.**

"What!" Dark Ace shouts from the side.

Master Cyclonis's face goes bright red.

"That's a lie!" Master Cyclonis shouted.

"I can't be a boyfriend to her," Dark Ace said incredulously, "do I still look in my teens to you?"

"Robbing the cradle," a guard said through sneezing.

Suddenly blows were heard landing.

Master Cyclonis sweat dropped.

**M.C.**

"It's Master Cyclonis," Master Cyclonis snapped, "I'm not into music."

**Bet you'd like to make music with Dark Ace though.**

"No I don't," Master Cyclonis snapped.

"Excuse me but I'm romantically involved," Dark Ace spoke.

"Hmm?" Master Cyclonis and several guards asked.

"Um, it's private," Dark Ace said feeling uncomfortable.

**Or a cover up for your little affair with Master Cyclonis.**

"I am not in a relationship with Master Cyclonis!" Dark Ace shouted.

"WHAT!" a voice screamed and suddenly the huge doors were swung open, "YOU SKANK!" she cried, "HOW DARE YOU?" she snarled.

"Ravess?" Master Cyclonis squeaked.

**Uh oh.**

"You," Ravess snarled, "you have Cyclonia, servants at your beck and call, ME as a faithful servant," she listed.

"Ravess I didn't…" Master Cyclonis started.

"And you STEAL my boyfriend!" Ravess shouted.

"Whoa you're with Ravess?" a guard asked, "man she's hot."

"How do you know that?" Dark Ace demanded.

"Oh, um, naw man I'm…I have no one," the guard said and broke down.

**Wow. You're sad.**

"I know," the guard said crying.

Almost everyone else in the hall slapped themselves on the head.

"So," Ravess said slowly, "I'm guessing you're not having…"

"No!" Master Cyclonis shouted, "I mean ew, he's old," she added.

"I'm not old," Dark Ace said angrily.

"I said you're old!" Master Cyclonis shouted back.

"Yes Master Cyclonis," Dark Ace said in a small voice.

Ravess giggled.

"You're still in trouble," Master Cyclonis added.

"But…it's that voice guy's fault," Ravess whined.

**WHAT!**

"Oh yeah," Master Cyclonis realized, "search the castle and kill him," she ordered.

**KILL!**

"You caused a faithful servant to call me a skank, embarrassed me in front of my subordinates, and pissed me off," Master Cyclonis listed, "what am I supposed to do, kiss you?"

**HELL NO!**

"Search and kill him right now!" Master Cyclonis exploded.

"Yes Master Cyclonis!" the guards responded and ran for re-enforcements.

**What is this? Finn Part 2: Cyclonis's Revenge.**

"Finn," Master Cyclonis said, "what does he have to do with this?"

**Um nothing, nothing.**

"Liar," Master Cyclonis responded, "Dark Ace, go to Atmos and find Finn," she ordered.

**(Gulp)**

"With pleasure," Dark Ace said and left grinning.

"When I find you," Master Cyclonis said laughing, "I'm going to skin you alive with my staff," she added.

**You're worse than Finn!**

"I'm evil," Master Cyclonis pointed out.

**Oh yeah. Good Point.**

"What did you do to Finn anyway?" Master Cyclonis asked.

**Trade Secret.**

"That's okay," Master Cyclonis said simply, "I'll get it out of you as I skin you alive."

**Sadist.**

"Retard," Master Cyclonis responded.

**I'm not retarded.**

Master Cyclonis starts to walk away.

**HEY!**

Master Cyclonis doesn't respond.

**You get back here!**

Master Cyclonis continues to walk away.

**I'll get you back.**

----

_**This story keeps drawing more fans. Thank you for reviewing. Dove is next.**_


	5. Dove

**Know Your Stars**

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. I also don't own All That from which I'm taking the 'Know Your Stars' segment.

_Dove_

Dove walked into a room of an old building happily. She had received a note from Finn and he wanted to see her. Privately.

_Finally, _Dove thought, _he's ready to declare his love for me after all this time._

**Know Your Stars.**

**Know Your Stars.**

"Finn?" Dove asked.

**Know Your Stars.**

**Know Your Stars.**

"Um stars?" Dove asked, "um the milky way, I mean…" she said, "are you saying I'm a star?" she asked excitedly.

**No.**

"Hey!" Dove cried, "that's mean," she added.

**Well no one's mean like your father.**

"Ex…" Dove started shocked, "my father has nothing to do with this Finn."

**I'm not Finn.**

"You're not…um," Dove started to stutter, "then why am here?" she asked.

**Because I brought you here. I tricked you.**

"You tricked me!" Dove cried angrily, "do you think this is funny?" she demanded.

**Yes.**

"Well it's not," Dove said angrily.

**You might not want to be so angry.**

"Why?" Dove demanded.

**You don't know who I am.**

"So?" Dove snapped.

**Maybe I could lock that door. Not let you out.**

Dove's mouth fell open.

"Are you threatening me?" Dove asked incredulously.

**Threa… Whoa. We're going in a totally DIFFERENT direction here.**

"You're one of those traders aren't you?" Dove asked panicking.

Trader? Wait. Dove, no, I'm not… 

"How do you know my name!" Dove shouted, "oh my god my poor Dad," she said almost in tears, "he'll never see me again," she said and started cry.

**Dove this is a PRANK.**

Dove kept crying.

**Oh Great.**

**Dove.**

**Dove.**

**Oh come on stop crying!**

Dive sniffled.

**I have a few questions to ask. This is a um, reality show.**

"A reality show?" Dove asked happily all tears and unhappiness gone.

**That was fast.**

"Um, will I be on tv?" Dove asked excitedly.

**Yes, and if you co-operate fully, you might be a tv star.**

"Really?" Dove asked excitedly.

**No you're too stupid and ugly.**

"What?" Dove asked.

**This was all a prank. Did you really think your bony frame could make it on television? People would mistake you for a broomstick.**

"A broom stick!" Dove cried angrily, "how dare you?"

**Well with all that metal on you, you'd be mistaken for a tiny badly made satellite dish.**

"This is armour," Dove said angrily.

**From what? Kittens and small rocks?**

"You jerk!" Dove shouted, "wait 'til I get my hands on…" she raged, "oh the door's open," she realized.

**You're worse than Finn.**

"I'm calling the authorities," Dove said angrily, "tell them you tried to kidnap me," she said and ran away.

**Kid…Oh great.**

-----

_**I thank all of you who've reviewed so far. Radarr is next.**_


	6. Radarr

**Know Your Stars**

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. I also don't own All That from which I'm taking the 'Know Your Stars' segment.

_Radarr_

Radarr ran around sniffing. He knew he smelled his target somewhere. He'd been searching for hours.

He soon reached and started sniffing through an empty park.

**Know Your Stars.**

**Know Your Stars.**

Radarr arched up. He didn't know what was going on.

**Know Your Stars.**

**Know Your Stars.**

Radarr's eyes grew small. He had been called a lot of things, and star wasn't one of them.

**Radarr of the Storm Hawks.**

Radarr squeaked at the mention of his name. The deep voice wasn't one he recognized.

Yet it recognized him.

**Likes to bark like a dog.**

Radarr froze. Then he started growling.

**See. You're even growling.**

Radarr made loud protest noises. Being called other species was bad enough. Being accused of sounding like one was just too much.

**Radarr of the Storm Hawks.**

Radarr gave the sky a questioning glance. Was this guy retarded?

**Is looking for Aerrow to eat him.**

Radarr made an angry shriek.

**We all know your kind likes its meat raw and prey live.**

Radarr growled angrily and ran around looking for the source of the voice.

**I wonder of Stork's still alive.**

Radarr's ears raised at Stork's name. Last time he saw Stork was when the melp was whimpering in his bed.

Radarr was getting suspicious.

**Um…Finn…naw I'm not getting in trouble for that one.**

Radarr's face grew dark. When he left the Condor Finn had already gone.

Radarr soon made loud protests demanding Finn's location in his native language.

**Uh…I don't speak…you.**

Radarr got even louder.

**O-kay. Now you sound like a monkey.**

Radarr growled angrily. Then he remembered something.

Radarr started sniffing.

**What are you doing?**

Radarr picked up a scent. It smelled like something from Cyclonia.

**Uh oh.**

Radarr looked up to see Dark Ace.

Radarr squealed and threw several crystals at him.

"Hey, hey!" Dark Ace cried shielding himself with his hands as they made contact with him.

Radarr stopped. Breathing hard and glaring.

"Radarr," Finn said walking up.

**Oh HELL NO.**

"This voice guy's our enemy, not Dark Ace," Finn explained energy crossbow in hand.

**What are you going to do with that?**

Finn grinned evilly.

"Arrow children," Finn said simply his eyes getting crazed.

Dark Ace stepped back. He didn't want those crazy eyes anywhere near him.

"Finn!" Dove shrieked happily running into the park.

**Oh great. Miss Personality.**

Two investigators walked not too far from behind her. And beside them was Starling with a grave look on her face.

"Dove?" Finn asked as she hugged him.

"Dove went through a very dark experience," Starling said, "she was almost kidnapped and forced into slavery by a sex trader," she revealed.

**SEX TRADER!**

"He admits it!" Dove shrieked, "Finn, did he take you anywhere?" she asked him.

"Take?" Starling asked.

**No. No. You guys are NOT…**

"He made me go to the garage thinking I'd meet hot chicks," Finn admitted.

"Did he do so by letter?" Dove asked.

"Yeah," Finn said.

"His M.O.," one of the investigators said.

**M.O.!**

"What did he tell you Finn?" the other investigator, a female, asked, "it's very important," she added.

"Um, he told me stuff about wearing dresses," Finn said.

Dark Ace stifled laughter.

Everyone else glared at him.

"Ahem," Dark Ace said, "sorry."

"Anything else?" the male investigator asked.

**Good God!**

"He said I heard him wrong when I got mad about it," Finn continued, "oh and he said stuff about me wanting to be a girl, getting surgery," he listed as everyone else now had horrified faces.

**Wait. I can explain…**

"Oh and he mentioned Piper," Finn added.

Starling grabbed Finn's collar and pulled him to her face.

"Where is she?" Starling demanded.

**Did I miss something?**

"The girl's missing along with her bed," the female detective explained.

"WHAT!"

**I…I…I can explain that!**

"I'm sure you can you sicko," the female detective said darkly, "your kind deserves the fire crystal chair (I made up an equivalent to the electric chair)," she snarled.

"Where is Piper you freak?" Finn demanded angrily.

**I left her on the old Atmos Era stage. She's not harmed. She's fine.**

"And her bed?" Starling asked darkly.

**It's on the stag… Okay I KNOW this sounds bad but…**

"Oh my God," the male detective said, "Cosgross, we're gonna need a trauma squad over at that stage stat."

"Yes Foley," Detective Sarah Cosgross agreed, "we're gonna get you, you sick bastard," she said and hurried off to get reinforcements to help find and comfort Piper.

**I didn't ra… how can you guys think I RAPED Piper? She's my friend!**

"I bet that's what you told her!" Starling shouted angrily, "what did you do?" she demanded, "flirt with her to get her comfortable?" she asked.

**EXCUSE ME!**

"He said some strange stuff to Master Cyclonis," Dark Ace spoke, "about Master Cyclonis loving being Lark, should lead the Storm Hawks, and…"

"So you work for Cyclonis!" Starling accused.

**WHAT!**

"No!" Dark Ace shouted, "he even came and um," he said, "he tricked Master Cyclonis into an interview and started making all sorts of suggestion."

"Suggestions?" Starling asked.

**Wait a minute!**

"He was saying Master Cyclonis and I should…um, get together," Dark Ace revealed.

After a moment of silence the others burst out laughing.

"Hey it's not funny!" Dark Ace shouted angrily, "he had wanted her to meet him alone," he revealed.

All laughter went silent.

**Okay I just…**

"Your clientele's into teenagers huh?" Detective Andrew Foley noted, "what was Dark Ace?" he asked, "a bonus for those who love to watch teens with adults crowd?"

"EWWW!"

**HELL NO!**

"I have an image in my head that won't go away," Finn whined.

"Ugh," Dark Ace said rubbing his temples.

"Wait," Dove said, "why was Radarr in the park?" she asked.

Everyone else looked at each other.

Their faces soon registered horrified shock.

**I'm OUT of here.**

Radarr squealed angrily and started sniffing furiously. He was going to personally rip that voice guy's eyes out when he found him.

_**Sorry for the wait. Remember to review and the next chapter is a surprise.**_


	7. Junko

**Know Your Stars**

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. I also don't own All That from which I'm taking the 'Know Your Stars' segment.

_Junko_

Junko walked into the Condor to set up the equipment.

_This is going to be hilarious, _Junko thought.

**Know Your Stars.**

**Know Your Stars.**

Stork jumped up.

The agents with him told him to calm down.

"Just keep him talking," an agent said, "we'll find him."

Stork nervously nodded.

_All I know is that Piper's been taken in for a physical and psychological exam since she denies being raped, not that I blame her, _Stork thought, _Finn, Dove, and Radarr are fine, and Aerrow and Junko are still missing, _he listed, _I just hope they're okay, _he thought, _a sex trader loose in Atmos, who would've thought._

"Um, hi," Stork said nervously.

**Stork?**

"Uh, yeah Stork's here," Stork said getting up, "so you're doing an interview with stars huh?"

**Uh…yeah, stars.**

"So interview me," Stork suggested getting nods from the agents who started pouring out, "I after all pilot the Condor," he said proudly.

**Yeah that's true. Just let me get the intro over with.**

Stork raised an eyebrow.

**Know Your Stars.**

**Know Your Stars.**

**Know Your Stars.**

**Know Your Stars.**

"O-kay," Stork said slowly.

**Stork of the Storm Hawks.**

"Yes?" Stork asked.

**Um, why are you…so weird?**

"We…I'm not weird," Stork responded.

**Um, you kinda are Stork I…**

"I have a distinct personality," Stork interrupted.

**Disty…Is that a fancy word for weird?**

"I'm not weird!" Stork shouted.

**Okay. Okay. Sheesh.**

"Idiot," Stork muttered.

**(Seething)**

**(Suddenly grins)**

**Ahem. So. How's the scale?**

Stork froze.

**You haven't made the perfect weight yet. **

"Not trying to pa…" Stork started, "I mean, tell me how," he said instead, "to make the perfect weight."

**Oh, um. Start eating more…food. Gain a few pounds.**

"Gain?" Stork asked, "interesting."

**It's interesting to gain weight?**

_What is he, retarded? _Stork wondered.

"Ask me another question," Stork said.

**Okay. What is it like piloting the Condor?**

"Good," Stork said.

**Anything else?**

"No it's all good," Stork responded.

**What do you think of Finn?**

"He…is a bit on the dumb side honestly," Stork said.

**Hey! I mean…okay. What about Piper?**

"I heard that she left with a mystery man earlier tonight," Stork said keeping conversation.

**Ah that's no mystery. She's safe with…AHHHHH!**

Stork grinned.

"Gotcha."

----

"I swear I don't know what's going on with any sex traders," Junko said fearfully.

Junko was in a small interrogation room with seven agents glaring at him.

"So what's up with the equipment?" a female one spoke, "looks expensive," she noted.

"Oh I just got that from…" Junko started.

"From your partner in crime?" the female agent demanded angrily.

"No Agent Mahoney," Junko denied, "I'm a good…"

"Don't you dare soil that word!" Agent Mahoney exploded, "you had someone rape Piper, tried to sell Finn,…"

"Sell!" Junko shouted, "okay the rape thing was crazy but this has gone too far!"

"Huh?" Agent Mahoney asked.

"Okay Aerrow come out the shadows!" Junko ordered, "this prank is OVER."

"Prank?" Agent Mahoney asked.

"Yeah," Junko said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"This isn't a prank," Starling said stepping in, "you're being charged with kidnapping, human trafficking, blackmail…"

"WHAT!" Junko screamed, "Aerrow said this was all a joke!"

"WHAT!" Starling cried incredulously.

"It was his idea," Junko continued, "said it would be hilarious."

"Does this look hilarious to you?" Agent Mahoney demanded.

Junko looked around fearfully.

"Where were you while Aerrow was committing this prank?" Starling asked already making a good guess.

"Aerrow made me go on patrol," Junko revealed, "he was the one who came to me and told me to hide the equipment."

"But you were using it!" Agent Mahoney pointed out loudly.

Junko chuckled.

"I just wanted to try it out," Junko said innocently.

Everyone else groaned.

"Can I get my hands out of these cuffs now?" Junko asked.

"No," Starling refused.

"Why?" Agent Mahoney asked surprised.

"I have a little surprise for someone," Starling, "Junko, did Aerrow tell you that the authorities were after him?" she asked.

"No," Junko growled.

"How about a little revenge?" Starling suggested.

Junko grinned.

"What do you suggest?"

----

_**Next chapter is the final one. Thank you everyone who has reviewed. My next story will be in the horror genre.**_


	8. Aerrow

**Know Your Stars**

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. I also don't own All That from which I'm taking the 'Know Your Stars' segment.

_Aerrow_

Aerrow walked around Atmos wearing a heavy green cloak.

_I can't believe they thought I was a sex trader, _Aerrow thought incredulously, _talk about not able to take a joke._

"At least Junko got rid of that stuff," Aerrow said with relief, "also those tapes I hid in a backpack with a special lock," he said, "even Stork would have trouble opening it."

**Know Your Stars.**

**Know Your Stars.**

**Know Your Stars.**

**Know Your Stars.**

"Wha…" Aerrow started.

**Aerrow of the Storm Hawks.**

Aerrow clutched his cloak even tighter.

**Likes dancing the Earth dance called 'The Macarena'.**

Aerrow's face burnt bright red.

Passer bys started laughing.

_What the hell's going on? _Aerrow wondered.

**Aerrow. Where are you?**

Aerrow ran into an alley.

**Didn't know you were a coward Aerrow.**

Aerrow quietly seethed.

**If you want to stop me. Meet me at the Condor.**

Aerrow's eyes become slits.

"Junko," Aerrow snarled.

Aerrow ran until he reached the Condor.

A huge crowd surrounded it.

"Hey!" Aerrow cried, "I need to pass," he said pushing his way through.

"Now that's just bad manners," a voice said.

Aerrow froze.

"I think he's scared," another voice said.

Suddenly those in the crowd took off their cloaks.

All were minions of Cyclonis.

"Get him!" they shouted.

"Ahhhh!" Aerrow screamed.

----

"Uhh," Aerrow groaned.

**Know Your Stars.**

**Know Your Stars.**

"Huh?" Aerrow asked.

**Know Your Stars.**

**Know Your Stars.**

"Great," Aerrow muttered.

**Aerrow leader of the Storm Hawks.**

"What?" Aerrow demanded, "wait…why am I tied up on the roof of the Condor.

**Why did you sell Piper to traders?**

"Not that again!" Aerrow shouted, "will you stop that…"

"Aerrow?" Piper asked tearfully.

"Piper?" Aerrow asked.

"How could you do this?" Piper asked loudly, "Junko's in jail for assisting in trafficking minors."

"WHAT!" Aerrow shouted.

"They even…they even want to open the case to allow execution," Piper continued, "Aerrow I'm scared for him," she said timidly.

"But…" Aerrow started.

"These men came on the stage and took me," Piper said tearfully, "I was chained so I couldn't get away."

"Piper I'm sorry," Aerrow apologized, "I never meant…"

**Who said you could address the victim!**

Aerrow jumped.

"Sorry," Piper apologized, "the judge is very upset."

"Judge!" Aerrow shouted.

**Yes Judge. I'll be choosing the location of your trial.**

"Trial!" Aerrow shouted.

"Why yes Aerrow," Master Cyclonis spoke, "you'll have to convince this judge as to why you should be tried on Atmos instead of Cyclonia".

Aerrow's mouth hit the floor.

"And Master Cyclonis and I will be representing ourselves," Dark Ace spoke, "we'll be your opposition."

"B…B…B…But I never did anything on Cyclonia," Aerrow denied, "well, nothing that requires a trail," he added.

**So trying to lure the leader into a trap and insinuating that both her and her best fighter are to be 'together', isn't criminal?**

"I was kidding about that pairing," Aerrow said immediately, "and 'lure', don't you have to be lured first?" he asked.

"You did lure me you liar!" Master Cyclonis shouted.

"Lured you into liking it," Aerrow said in reference to the 'interview'.

"Why you…!" Master Cyclonis shrieked.

**You think she'd like trafficking?**

"I'm not talking about trafficking!" Aerrow shouted.

**It's not smart to shout at the judge.**

"You're no judge," Aerrow muttered.

There were collected gasps.

"Ahem," Starling said climbing on top of the Condor, "I think you should apologize to Judge Adam Halie," she told him.

Aerrow froze.

_A…A…Adam Halie, _Aerrow stuttered.

**I'm waiting.**

"This trial is real?" Aerrow asked Starling.

"Apologize to the judge first," Starling told him.

"I'm sorry?" Aerrow squeaked.

**Do I sound like a rat?**

"I mean I am very very sorry Judge Halie," Aerrow apologized.

_Oh God this must be real, _Aerrow thought, _Judge Halie's the meanest judge on Atmos, _he thought, _he had a kid whipped for walking out a candy store without paying for a chocolate penny!_

**Well then,… the brat apologizes.**

_I'm dead, _Aerrow thought.

**Let the trial deciding the location of Aerrow the sex trader begin.**

"I'm not a sex trader!" Aerrow shrieked.

"He's innocent 'til proven guilty judge," Starling said.

**Are you kidding?**

"No Judge," Starling responded.

**I guess that's true. Aerrow you're innocent 'til proven guilty despite the huge amount of evidence against you and no one here to support your innocence.**

_What kind of statement is that? _Aerrow thought.

**Since Cyclonia nearly lost it's leader and best fighter which would've launched the planet into chaos and self-destruction. I'll let Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace go first.**

"What!" Aerrow shouted.

**You better be asking the time.**

Aerrow's right eye twitched.

"My case is simple," Master Cyclonis spoke up, "I was nearly the victim of a horrible crime," she announced, "in the short time this young man was in my presence, hiding in the shadows mind you, he caused my best female fighter to think consider committing treason by causing my death, embarrassed me by suggesting I have a relationship with a soldier under my rule, was planning to trade me and also send this old man to be my partner, caused irreparable damage to my reputation in front of my men…"

Aerrow stifled a laugh.

**Are your crimes funny?**

"I'm innocent 'til proven guilty!" Aerrow shouted.

**I hope that shout was a request for a bathroom break.**

Aerrow whimpered.

"It's just that she said men and…the trade thing," Aerrow said suddenly.

Minions of Master Cyclonis giggled.

Dark Ace coughed.

"OW!" Dark Ace cried when Master Cyclonis slapped him across the head.

**No fighting, no fighting. Save your energy for Mr. I AM INNOCENT. My Ass.**

"Hey!" Aerrow shouted.

**You had better said 'A' as in the alphabet.**

"B?" Aerrow whimpered.

**Bees? You threatening me boy?**

"No, you're wrong…" Aerrow said quickly.

**So I'm a liar too! Boy you really know how to brave the law. I chew screw-ups like you for dinner.**

"Ep,"

**F! You using cursing earth words at me boy!**

"No, No, I said ep, as in eep," Aerrow said fearfully.

**Hmm. Maybe…wait, Macarena is an Earth dance and you just used one of Earth's biggest curse words. You trade innocent men, women and children with scum like you living on earth!**

"No I don't!" Aerrow shouted, "and what kind of trial is this?" he demanded, "I have no defence!"

Starling cleared her throat.

"You're no lawyer!" Aerrow shouted.

"No, but neither are Master Cyclonis or Dark Ace," Starling pointed out.

"My planet's run by a dictatorship," Master Cyclonis spoke, "I AM THE LAW," she emphasised.

Both Starling and Aerrow had 'okay then' looks on their faces.

"Ahem, sorry for my outburst," Master Cyclonis apologized, "I've under undue stress."

"More like trying to take over free countries stress," Aerrow muttered.

"I do what is best for my planet!" Master Cyclonis exploded.

**Aerrow former leader of the Storm Hawks…**

"Former!" Aerrow shouted.

**You can't lead from prison boy. You deaf or retarded?**

"The location of my trial hasn't even been chosen yet!" Aerrow protested.

**Where do you think you'll be staying during preparation for the trial? A hotel?**

"Won't I at least get bail?" Aerrow asked.

**(Laughs)**

"You're considered a fight risk Aerrow," Starling said seriously, "neither planet will let you get bail."

"Are you serious?" Aerrow demanded.

**You ride a big-ass ship boy. You expect to get bail so you can fly off to earth to dance with your Macarena ladies?**

"Macarena ladies!" Aerrow shouted, "what are you taking about?"

**What kind of boy does a dance he doesn't know? You weird boy?**

"No I just don't understand this whole thing about dancing and ladies," Aerrow told him.

**Don't under… Oh, you're one of those.**

"One of what?" Aerrow asked.

**It's not my job to judge you on that son.**

"Wha…did you call me son?" Aerrow asked.

**I'm not doing it twice boy. Don't get fresh.**

"I'm not getting fresh," Aerrow said incredulously.

**So you're sassing me now. This is what I get for kindness. Your kind's always known for your flamboyant behaviour.**

"Flambo…" Aerrow started, "okay, now I know you're not saying that I'm gay."

**I don't need to say it. Hot lady on your plane and you make a rabbit your co-pilot? Oh and you ensure that the lady's some crystal enthusiast who'll spend time in a lab. Wanted all the guys to yourself huh?**

"That's not why Piper's on our team!" Aerrow shouted.

**I understand. Team full of guys would be too conspicuous. Add a girl suspicion is averted. Must be hard having her get all the attention**.

"Piper's not on our team for that reason," Aerrow said angrily, "she's as good as any man!"

**Oh. So Piper can be a Pip. I get it.**

"That's not the reason!" Aerrow cried.

**We all understand your situation Aerrow. Now let's move on.**

"Bu…" Aerrow started.

"Be quiet Aerrow," Starling snapped, "Dark Ace is going to speak."

"I am sorrowful that a great fighter like Aerrow would take such a path," Dark Ace started.

_Sorrowful my ass! _Aerrow thought.

"But we have to show that no one, no matter how great their standing can trade people in exchange for money, fringe benefits, status, or video and other equipment," Dark Ace continued.

"I bought that stuff with money I saved!" Aerrow shouted, "I didn't get it from sex trading!"

"Then why didn't you tell your friends?" Dark Ace asked.

Aerrow went silent.

**I believe its best victims do not address their perpetrator directly.**

"Perpetrator!" Aerrow shouted, "what did I perpetrate on him?" he demanded.

**Nothing. I'd hope.**

"That's penetrate you ass whole!" Aerrow exploded.

**Oh so you know the word. Wait…did you just. Did you threaten to do something to my bum hole?**

There were gasps then silence.

"Um, no?" Aerrow squeaked.

**No? Why are you answering me with a question boy?**

"I'm sorry judge, but I was using the term meaning jerk," Aerrow explained, "I wasn't talking about your butt."

Dark Ace snickered.

"Ow," Dark Ace whined when the Judge hit him.

You whine too much for a man, you know that?

"Tell me about it," Master Cyclonis muttered.

"Hey!" Dark Ace cried, "I'm your best fighter!"

**You can't talk to a girl like that you ill-bred cretin.**

"I'm ruler of Cyclonis," Master Cyclonis said.

**That makes you a man?**

"That's not what I said!" Mater Cyclonis shrieked.

**Hey, just because your elder fighter sets a bad example doesn't mean you should follow it. I know how impressionable young people can be these days.**

"I'm not impressionable," Master Cyclonis muttered.

**Of course not dear. You continue leading your dear dark dreary planet.**

"My planet isn't dreary," Master Cyclonis said pouting.

**Of course not.**

Aerrow struggled to keep quiet through Judge Halie's sarcasm.

**Anyway, Dark Ace, continue.**

"I think I'm finished here," Dark Ace sulked.

"You better not be," Master Cyclonis hissed.

Dark Ace sighed.

"As a victim of this massive crime," Dark Ace started again, "I say Aerrow should be tried here on Atmos."

"WHAT!" Master Cyclonis shrieked.

**This is a twist.**

"You're only doing this to spite me you elderly…!" Master Cyclonis exploded.

"Atmos has Carver," Dark Ace reminded her.

There was a dangerous silence.

"Cr…Crap," Aerrow realized.

Master Cyclonis grinned.

"Will Aerrow be placed in the main prison system?" Master Cyclonis asked sweetly.

**Of course honey buns.**

Master Cyclonis's minions felt their eyes twitch.

"Then Atmos it is!" Master Cyclonis declared excitedly.

"I'm dead," Aerrow said solemnly.

Starling patted him on the shoulder.

"Yes you are," Starling agreed.

"What kind of defence are you?" Aerrow demanded.

"The determination for where the trial will be held is over," Starling said, "I don't have to pretend I doubt you're guilty."

"I'm going to rot in jail," Aerrow said tearfully, "and Carver's either going to kill me or make me one of his bitches," he said crying, "I'm so sorry everybody!" he cried, "I never meant to hurt anyone," he said, "it was all a prank, I swear," he stressed, "a big stupid prank," he said crying even harder.

Suddenly everyone broke out into raucous laughter.

"Great, add injury to insult why don't you?" Aerrow said solemnly.

"Oh God he really believed it," Dark Ace said laughing.

"Huh?" Aerrow asked his voice hoarse from wailing.

"KNOW YOUR STARS AERROW!" everyone shouted.

"Wha…this was a prank?" Aerrow realized, "oh joy I won't go to jail, I won't be Carver's bitch, I…"

"Calm down man this thing's live," Finn said walking up.

Aerrow froze.

"What?" Aerrow asked.

"We have to make back all the money you cost us," Starling spoke, "we hired detectives, beefed up security, called in professional counsellors, sniffing dogs,…" she listed.

"You did all that for me?" Aerrow asked amused.

"To catch you," Piper said walking up, "you think chaining people to a bed is funny?" she demanded.

Radarr ran up and scratched his face.

"Ow, what did I do!" Aerrow shouted.

Radarr rambled in his native language then showed Aerrow 'the finger'.

"You can't show me that!" Aerrow shouted angrily.

Radarr stuck up his butt and walked away.

Finn stepped out of the shadows.

Aerrow felt his stomach clench.

"God I can't believe it was you," Finn said laughing, "now looking back I see this is so funny."

"Really?" Aerrow asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah," Finn said, "anytime I do something bad to you, I can look back at this and have no conscience," he added.

Aerrow's enthusiasm sank.

"Ahem," Junko said as he and Stork stepped forward.

"You caused me to get arrested," Junko said darkly.

"You used the stuff!" Aerrow protested.

"Nice way to start an apology," Stork said emotionlessly, "blame the victim."

"There's no victim here, it was a joke!" Aerrow shouted.

"A JOKE!" Junko exploded, "was scaring Dove, Finn, Piper and Master Cyclonis a joke?" he demanded.

"Um," Aerrow said.

"I was in it too," Dark Ace spoke.

"Grow up," Junko snapped.

Dark Ace shrunk back.

"I'm really sorry Junko," Aerrow apologized, "I formally apologize to all those who I hurt."

"You have a lot of apologizing to do," Piper said still upset.

"I'll resign," Aerrow offered, "if you don't…"

"We don't want you to resign," Piper said, "but Radarr's too mad to be your co-pilot right now," she explained.

"I understand," Aerrow said sadly.

"And you have to do community service on Cyclonis," Master Cyclonis added, "two hundred hours worth."

"What!" Aerrow shouted, "I'm not doing that!"

"Then you'll do five years, in a maximum security Cyclonia prison," Master Cyclonis said, "do you know what we keep in maximum security on Cyclonis?"

"I've heard," Aerrow squeaked.

"Is two hundred hours that bad Aerrow?" Master Cyclonis asked.

"No," Aerrow said on the verge of crying.

"You'll be caring for the ailing elderly," Master Cyclonis said formally, "and you'll also have to do a two week course to prepare yourself for the job," she continued, "after all, we on Cyclonis love our elderly."

There were snickers from the minions below.

"Are you questioning my statement?" Master Cyclonis asked dangerously.

"No," most of her minion's said immediately.

"I'm killing myself at forty," one declared.

Dark Ace jumped off the Condor and beat the insubordinate minion till he was nearly dead.

"HELP!"

"Ahem," Master Cyclonis said formally.

Everyone turned their attention away from the horrible scene.

"Um, so what do we do now?" Piper asked.

"I'm heading into the Condor," Stork said, "playing Judge Halie's tiring."

"You were the judge," Aerrow snarled.

"Ah, you're not releasing him from that chair are you?" Stork asked Starling.

"Run," Starling said.

Stork ran out of sight.

"Wait, 'til I get out of this chair Stork!" Aerrow shouted.

----

Aerrow walked out a store with an armload of groceries. It was six months since 'Know Your Stars: Atmos' first aired. Aerrow and everyone else on the original episode had become television celebrities on Atmos. Even Master Cyclonis was sometimes called for autographs while fighting the Storm Hawks. She allowed her 'fan girls' from Atmos to come over to her planet every few months to chat about her life as Master of Cyclonis.

Now the show did weekly airings where they played pranks on people by saying things that pissed them off or make them worried. Aerrow watched it sometimes but believed the one with him was the funniest. Unfortunately so did everyone else.

_You never get over crying on live television, _Aerrow thought, _never._

Aerrow saw the sun setting and took a short cut through an alley.

Suddenly someone pushed him. Groceries flew everywhere.

"Hey!" Aerrow cried.

"So my father would make you his bitch huh?"

Aerrow froze. Only one person was fathered by Carver.

And that was Crater, his fifteen-year old body building champion son.

"Shit."

----

_Yes it's over. Sorry for the long wait but besides computer and file trouble, I also got stuck and then there was a hurricane. So yeah, I was busy. Thank everyone who reviewed and for now I'll only be doing one-shots and in September I'll start my horror story for this fandom._


End file.
